The Unlucky One
by Drusella77
Summary: Bellatrix's past life isn't one we would expect. Her anger and frusteration comes from wihtin the depths of this tale.


Bellatrix's Story

Everyone believes me to be this…monster! Someone with a black shredded-up heart, someone who feels no emotions except for the pitiful ones! People don't _know _me for who I am! They don't know my story, about where the depths of my anger and hatred come from. Well, my darling that is what I'm here to tell you about.

My sister, Narcissa was considered to be the _perfect _one, the _beautiful _one, the _normal _one. My sister had long icy blonde hair that collided down her black, and sharp blue eyes. I on the other hand, was the one "gifted" with dark features. I had stringy jet black hair and dark mysterious eyes. My family members would often compliment my _dear_ Cissy for her beautiful approach, while they inspected me like I was an ugly insect.

"Bellatrix," they would start "I think you should follow Narcissa's lead more often, she's quite a good example for you." I would glare at them, but my mouth remained shut. I glanced up at Narcissa and she smugly smiled at me.

My mum was the absolute worst for accepting me for who I was! No, she wouldn't yell at me, or abuse me or any of that rubbish. She would brag to everyone about how "amazing" her "Dear Narcissa" was. She praised my big sister like she was a goddess, but when I was mentioned, her whole appeal changed. She would tilt her head to the side in a sort of awkward manner, like she didn't even know that I existed!

"Bellatrix? She's really an…_interesting _girl." My mum would say. She never understood me, and she never complimented me on anything, but I still wanted to make her proud. One day I just couldn't take any of it any longer.

"Mum, do you love me?" I asked sternly.

"Bella, I don't want to discuss this." She sighed.

"_WHAT'S THERE DO DISCUSS?" _I screamed "_I'M YOUR DAUGHTER! YOU SHOULD LOVE NARCISSA AND ME EQUALLY!" _ My father heard the ruckus that I was causing and he strode into the room with a furious expression. He grabbed my hand and led me into another room.

"Bella," he started his voice was soft, but firm "Don't scream at your mum like that, it's quite immature."

"I'm fourteen dad; I'm supposed to be immature!" I snapped. Tears sprang into my eyes, I loved my dad, I loved him more than anything. He was the one who had faith in me when I wasn't faithful in myself; he told me that being unique was a wonderful thing. Of course, me being me I didn't believe him! My dad hugged me and smiled.

"I suppose you have immaturity rights _now. _However, you should go back in there and apologize to your mum."

"_NO!" _I screamed, losing control of my temper once more "_SHE HATES ME DAD, SHE DOES! I'M LEAVING!" _I ran out of that room and out of the front door to our house. It was pouring rain out, but I didn't care, I needed to get away from everyone!

The rain sounded like a million pine needles were being angrily thrown on the ground. My dress whipped in the howling wind, my hair stuck to the sides of my face and I was stupidly sobbing! My life seemed to have strayed onto the wrong path; everyone except my dad hated me! I had no friends at Hogwarts, and the only other person who seemed to have faith in me was… as much as I hate to admit it, _Dumbledore!_

I found a bench nearby and I plopped down upon it, quietly weeping. I heard footsteps coming towards my direction, but I didn't look up to see who had approached me. The bench suddenly shifted from under me, and it creaked. I snapped my head to the left to see who was sitting beside me. I found Dumbledore there, staring up at me through his half-moon spectacles. His hair and beard were drenched with water.

"Hello Bellatrix," he started in that soft calming voice of his "Oh dear! It really is pouring out."

"What are you doing here?" I snapped I felt slightly regretful afterward. I mean he _was _being polite.

"I must know what's going on if one of my students is crying. Life is too short to be wasted away in depression." Dumbledore replied.

"Hard life…" Was all I could think of to say.

"Bella, you need to let go of the terrible emotions bubbling up inside you. You need to let them all out, so that when you wake-up tomorrow. You'll have a fresh start."

"How do you always know when to give help us when we need it?"

"I suppose it's simply out of luck. Now is there anything that you wish to tell me?"

"No sir."

"Alright, off you go."

Dumbledore smiled at me before he got up and left. I wanted to take his words into consideration, but what did he know about suffering or loss? He didn't know about how my existence at home seemed to be condemned! HE KNEW NOTHING! I walked into my home with the same emotions that I had when I walked out, letting go of my emotions was a hard task.

A few weeks after that, my father died. They said it was because of a certain illness that he was unfortunate enough to develop. I've never wept so hard in my life, the key to my hope and faith was gone! I accepted the fact that nothing good could ever happen to _me_! Bellatrix LeStrange! Everything you hear about "applying your anger in a healthy way" is rubbish! I turned against Dumbledore and my father's dream and I became a death-eater. Cause in all honesty I was born to be bad. That's who I am, and who I always will be!

I once had hopes and dreams, and I loved once…cared once. Sometimes I still wonder how different my life would be if my father was still around, I guess I'll never know. My luck has been out for a long time now, and it'll never return! There's my story darling if you must know the "gruesome details". As our old wise friend Albus Dumbledore would say… "Alright, off you go"!


End file.
